


Wedding Bells

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3 Despair Arc, F/M, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't keep a secret from Class 77.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER FIC FOR VEE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DUDE!!!
> 
> I thought you deserved two fics since you're a cool dude B) And since we talked about this anyways you would probably like to see this.
> 
> Happy birthday!!

It was like the day was made for them.

For months, the two had gone about their affections in secrecy. Fingers intertwined under the tables of meetings, silver-coated engagement rings grazing over one another. Glances to one another in the break room, even a small smile, under the guise of ‘an old friend’. Catching each other at lunch and glancing down the hallway before running to a supply closet, shutting the door and exchanging kisses and whispers at such a close proximity, then struggling to hide any evidence that such an risqué event took place before they had to return to work. This was the routine for months. And then, one day, everything seemed to change.

Chisa knew that one day, her class were bound to know something was up.

The first clue was the ring on her finger. It was given to her in secret, the proposal wasn’t anything fancy - it couldn’t be, considering how they worked for the same guy - but it was something that brought tears to her eyes and the biggest grin to her face. She’d squeaked and almost tackled him over with a hug, arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder, giggling uncontrollably. A childhood sweetheart, a high school crush, a friends-with-benefits to actually falling in love and becoming a couple behind the shadows and now, engaged. Her fiance. It was like a dream coming true.

“Yukizome-sensei?” The curious voice of the princess caught her attention one fateful morning, as she looked up from the photo frame resting on her desk, fingers gently stroking the wooden frame as the moment captured behind the glass - graduation.  
“Hm? Yes, Sonia-san?”  
“What's that you're wearing? It is not like you at all to wear jewellery…”  
“...” It took her a moment to understand what Sonia was talking about, and while all the other students began to look at her and nod in agreement to the question, Chisa gasped and hid her hands under the table, giggling nervously. “Oh, you know… It's just… I decided it was time to spruce things up!”  
“...But Ibuki remembers you telling us that breaking routine can mess up a whole agenda.”  
“W-well-”  
“And ya seem pretty fuckin’ skittish about that thing… yer not hidin’ anything from us, are ya?”  
“N-no Kuzuryuu-san, of course not-”  
“Why're you keeping secrets from us, Sensei?! I hate you! Hate hate hate you!”  
“N-now now, Saionji-san-” The barrage of noise and uproar took Chisa a little off guard and cut her off before she had a chance to retort, causing her to stare at her class with increasing exasperation, a feeling she couldn't help.  
“Everyone,” The noise died down aside from quiet sniffling from Mikan (who must have been insulted by Hiyoko again), as Chiaki rose to her feet, Game Girl in hand as usual. Rose eyes glazed over almost every head turned to her, before nodding. “I’m sure Sensei has a good explanation for this… I think. There should be no need to worry.”  
There were murmurs among the class for a moment or two, but, much to Chisa’s relief, they soon died down into nods and hums of agreement to the SHSL Gamer’s preposition.

She was safe for another day. Or rather, a few more hours. But she didn't know that just yet.

Lunchtime. Normally she would be eating, but SHSL Photographer Mahiru Koizumi had other plans this time around. Leaving Sato, Mikan, Hiyoko and Ibuki behind, she prowled the halls, camera in hand. A good photo always came at an unexpected time, after all. Finger tapping against the clicker, though not hard enough to take a snapshot, the redhead took careful steps through the hallway, olive eyes peeled for anything worth her time-  
A gasp. She slid behind a wall, back pressed against it and a breath caught in her throat as she witnessed one of the faculty walking down the hall. Kyosuke Munakata, assistant to the headmaster and former SHSL School Council President. He was tall and intimidating, with a gaze that was always full of judgement everytime Mahiru saw him. What would he say if he saw her - did she look suspicious? She held her camera close to her chest and to squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to hear ‘Miss Koizumi, what are you doing?’... but it never came. How odd. One eye cracked open, and the photographer poked her head around the corner, just to catch the dark grey suited individual heading into the second closest classroom to Mahiru’s hiding place… Class 77’s classroom. Odd… The only thing of interest in there at this time was her teacher. Why would he want to see her? Was she in trouble? Though Mahiru didn't want to snoop around, she couldn't help but move her feet closer to the open door of her classroom, lingering just an inch or so away with the doorframe to her right, able to hear everything.

Light laughs, barely audible whispers that were gentle and intimate, a few things got shuffled around too, maybe. What was going on in there? Dare she look? …If she told her classmates what she heard, they’d want proof to the claims of what they were thinking… she didn't have much of a choice. Hands shaking, knowing full well that if she got caught it would be all over, Mahiru slowly leant over to glance into the room.

What she saw confirmed her suspicions, if only because it was so blatantly obvious. One sat on the desk, papers shuffled aside to create room, her hands grabbing onto the collar of his suit jacket to bring him down to her level, and when they broke away to catch a breath they were both gently laughing, he brought his hands up to run them through her hair and she rested her forehead on his, eyes closed and muttering how this was so surreal. Mahiru felt silmey for doing this, for intruding on her teacher’s private affairs. She felt criminal. But… at the end of the day, this is what their teacher was hiding from them.

Chisa Yukizome was engaged to Kyosuke Munakata.

It took an entire lesson for Chisa to cave and confess that yes, this was the case. Class 77 were sworn to secrecy - if anyone in the faculty caught wind of their engagement, who knows what would happen - under one condition.

They were to be invited to the wedding. Every last one of them.

Mahiru, Mikan, Hiyoko and Ibuki were the bridesmaids, and for once, everything seemed at peace with them. Chiaki and Sonia were to be flower girls. The Kuzuryuu clan (plus Peko, by her own free will) were selected to provide security. Akane was the Maid of Honour. And Hajime was the ring bearer. Every other student attended the wedding as last minute guests of honour.  
“...Are you sure about having these children here?” His voice was a hushed whisper as he glanced over the crowd, especially at the pinkeye mechanic at the ban struggling not to cry.  
“Kyosuke, please.” Chisa replied, fixing the flower in the pocket of his suit as she spoke with a soft smile. “They are my class. A group of rotten oranges, but my class nonetheless. I trust them here.”

The confetti rained down as the bride was lifted off of her feet by the groom, cheers from the rowdy group of teenagers chasing after them with grins on their faces. If their teacher could find someone to love, there was hope for them yet.

There would always be hope for them.


End file.
